They Never Think
by neverthink101
Summary: 2 faternal twin sisters called Laila and Laisha and their brother and their best freinds Robert Pattinson and Kristen Stewart. When the Jonas boys show up their lives just get more interesting. First Fan-Fic. Please Read. Reviews, and Comments Please.
1. Intro

**Okay guys this is the intro, so we meant to make it so you could just click next chapter instead of having to go to the profile and stuff but it messed up, so please go to the profile and the first chapteris there, andfrom now on the next button will be there soyou won't have to go through so much trouble. Thank You. Enjoy.****  
**

**Laila Sanders-**  
Age- 15  
Looks- wavy brown hair till her waist, with side bangs. Bright, green eyes. 5" 6'. tan skin.  
Hobbies- reading, Sleeping, Talking, watching movies, swimming, running, and Shopping.  
Personality- Brave, Crazy and hyper but really knows how to listen to people.  
Siblings- Twin sister (BEST FRIEND)and older brother.

**Laisha Sanders-****  
**Age- 15  
Looks- Wavy Dark brown (almost black) hair till mid back and bangs that just barely brushed the tips of her eyelashes. Big, blue eyes. 5" 7'. Tan skin.  
Hobbies-Reading, Shopping, Biking, running, T.V, violin, and tennis.  
Personality-Calm, Crazy and Sarcastic but can be serious when needed.  
Siblings- Twin Sister ( Best Friend) and older brother.

**Robert Pattinson- **22

**Kristen Stewart- **20

**Kevin Jonas- **20

**Joe Jonas- **17

**Nick Jonas- **16


	2. Chapter 1

**Laila's P.O.V**

**  
**I can't believe everything that's happening. It's like in one second my life was gone, permanently altered, never to be the same again. In one day my brother, sister, and I lost our parents...  
**_Flashback_**_**  
**_"Laisha! Laila!" mom yelled from the bottom of the stairs, "Time to get up! You're going to be late!"  
" 5 more minutes," my sister murmured from under her pillow.  
Ugh! Just another day of school,I mean why do we need school. They say we need it or something. Psh! No! Dumb Teachers...  
"Coming Mom!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs so that she wouldn't come up and see the mess that was our room.  
**10 minutes later....**  
"Hi Mom. What's for breakfast?" Laisha asked brightly  
Mom looked up distractedly, "Um it's in the toaster."  
Laisha reached into the toaster and pulled out 4 pieces of black toast.  
"Thanks!" she said sarcastically. Mom didn't catch the hint.  
I rolled my eyes. Only Laisha could be sarcastic this early in the morning. Speaking of which I glanced at the clock _9:30_.  
"Crap! Laisha we're late and Mr. Newman hates me enough as it is! Come on, let's go! Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" I said kissing them both on the cheek as I ran to the door.  
**3 hours later...**  
Me and Laisha were in P.E. hiding under the stands, away from the dangerous kickball's that seemed to be aiming at our head when we heard Coach Tyler yell our names. We quickly walked up to him.  
"Yes, sir? You called us?" Laisha asked in her sweetest voice in case we were in trouble, I'm sure.  
"Yeah your brother is in the office you're supposed to go to him immediately.  
"Okay. Thank You." I said as we walked away.  
"That's weird, I mean I know He's on break and all but normally he doesn't come to our school."  
"Yeah I know. It might be important. Come on lets hurry." We quickened our pace. We walked into the office and saw my brother crying in a chair.  
"Zubair?" Laisha the sound of her voice my brother bounded toward us and pulled us into a huge hug, repeatedly saying "they're gone, they're gone." I just stood there. This wasn't my brother. My strong, brave brother. This wasn't him. Laisha on the other hand rubbed his back and asked,  
"Shhhh. Who's gone? Tell us."  
"Mom and Dad. They just died. They were in a car accident. They died on impact." He sobbed. And then everything went black.  
**_End of Flashback_**_**  
**_  
That day was the beginning of my and Laisha's deep depression. We didn't eat or sleep for weeks. My brother couldn't be in the same room as us for more than 5 minutes and I have a feeling that when he left us he broke down. Things are different now, we're almost fully normal again. We all decided that we had to move on. So our brother went back to college and we moved in with his best friend which isn't so bad seeing as his best friend is the one the only, ROBERT PATTINSON! We live with him and Kristen Stewart in his 5 bedroom condo in Chicago. And let's just say that we're living the life!


	3. Chapter 2

Laisha's P.O.V.

A lot has happened in the past month. Some good, some bad. We've been through grief, loneliness, sadness, and happiness. We should be grateful it ended on a happy note. Even though we have been through bad times we are okay now and livin the life. But that doesn't mean we have forgotten out parents. We think of them every second of the day, every time we see kids with their parents, we think, _that could have been us, loved and held close_. But that is not what I should be focusing on. We have a great life now and that's what matters.

"Ughh!"

"I know. What the hell were we thinking?" I said.

"Walking down the block to Starbucks, in the freezing weather. It's like 30 degrees out there, and it's near the end of March."

"Never again and to be precise it's March 16," I said to my sister.

I lay down on my bed and took in the setting around us. My room was a pale blue with the smallest hint of grey in it. As soon as you entered from the door you saw the bed in front of you. It was not an actual bed there but a kind that you would pull out form the wall. Kind of like a BIG drawer. Next to it is my side table. To the very right of where the door is, is huge shelving init where all my books, CDs, and DVDs are kept. Further down from that on the same wall are two sliding shelving units. One of them is a desk area and the other is for all my supplies and school books. To the right of the door is where my TV is. It is attached to the wall. Then in front of the TV is my coffee table and behind the coffee table is my couch. All the furniture including the bed, shelving units, and coffee table are all a very dark brown almost black. The couch an off white color, that goes from the wall that is left of the door to behind the coffee table. Behind the couch is the bathroom which is connected to my sister's bathroom. Behind the bathroom is my huge, amazing, wonderful closet, which has more clothes, shoes, and jewelry than I'll ever need. In my closet I have a lounge, love seat, chair, and a table. The furniture is all a dark brown and the lounge, love seat, and chair are all an off white color. My bathroom is the same color as my room and the wood is also the same color as the furniture in my room. Everything in there is new and modern and glass.

Back in my room I pulled out my bed and laid down. My sister, my best friend, lay down next to me.

"Well… We better start planning our…," I trailed off.

"SWEET SIXTEEN PARTY!!! I cannot wait it is gonna be so awesome."

We started screaming in celebration.

"What? Where's the fire? Is there a boy?" Robert panicked. He looked around the room dressed in an apron and a cooking knife in his hand. We burst out laughing. "What happened? Why were you screaming?"

"We're turning 16 in one month! We have to start planning the party," I practically screamed.

"Oh. Are you sure there isn't a boy anywhere?"

"Yes we're sure!" Laila said exasperatedly.

"Tell me when you want to start planning. I'll have to get everything together," he called as he walked out of my room.

"Okay our party has to be something special!"

"Something that's never been done before!"

"Something that will be talked about forever!"

"Something that no one can top!"

"We can have a masquerade party!" I exclaimed.

"That's great. We can get everybody to dress up and wear masks. It will be like a masquerade ball. We can call the party "Masked Darkness"."

"We have to choose the best outfits ever." I pulled out my Apple laptop and opened up the internet. We went to all the designer websites until we found the perfect party dress for both of us. Our dresses were strapless and form fitting. At the waist there were ruffles all around the sides of it. Mine was a deep blue color and Laisha's was a maroon color.

"Hey Rob. Can you come here for a sec," I called.

"Yeah," he said. He walked in as Kristen followed. Did we forget to mention that Rob and Kristen live together? They're not dating or anything, (they really should, but they are too stupid to see they like each other) they just live together.

"Could you please invite Ashley, Nikki, Jackson, Kellan, Peter, Elizabeth, and Taylor? We want them to be there for our birthday party. It is gonna be on April 4 at 7:00pm and at the Ritz Carlton Hotel!" I practically begged him.

"Sure, but how do you even know you'll get the Ritz?"

"Duh! Robert Pattinson ought to pull some strings," Laila pointed out.

"You know, I'm not sure I'm okay with that," Rob wondered.

"You're okay with that," Kristen added.

"Okay then, I'm okay with that," Rob said.

"You know you guys should really go out," Laila blurted out.

"You guys already agree on everything," I said.

"No we don't!" They both yelled.

"Yes you do!" We screamed back.

"Oh yeah! Prove it!" They said.

"Look at yourselves right now," I said as I pointed at the two of them.

"What! No! Pshh. Huh?" They questioned.

"Anyway, I'm not sure I'd go out with you Rob," Kristen causally added.

"What? Why not? What's wrong with me?" He said as he looked all around him. Laila and I were snickering in the back trying not to laugh at Rob's expression and Kristen's humorous face.

"Geez! I was just kidding," Kristen said.

"Yeah, well that not a great joke. It can really hurt a man's ego," he said with a hurt expression on his face. At that point I couldn't hold my laughter in any longer and ended up bursting out laughing with Laila.

Kristen went up to him and said, "Aww. You now I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." She hugged him and he hugged her back.

I took my cell phone out and snapped a quick picture them two. It looked like they were a real couple. I thought to myself thatwhen they actually do become a couple I would show it to them and prove to them Laila and I were right.

"Anyway, back to the real subject. Our Birthday Party! We want to do a Masquerade Ball. Everyone will dress up and have a mask. We already picked out our dresses. We're gonna go get them this weekend. We will ask the Ritz right now if we can book it on April 4. We will set up an appointment with the lady that makes the invitation cards. We are thinking of making the entrance like a Red Carpet, you know since it has to be all glamorous and all. There will be tables to eat on, a dance floor wit ha D.G., and we'll have a stage," I got out in one breath.

"Wait you guys think I'm gonna let you out all alone in this city. Do you have any idea what could happen to you?" Rob questioned as he glared at us.

"Relax, we will be in broad daylight in the safest part of town, do you really think anything will happen to us?" I retorted.

"What ever," Rob murmured, "but I want you to call me every 30 minutes just so I know you're okay."

"Fine, fine, fine. Done. Anyway, we just want to let you know that we plan to plan this party all by ourselves and take all the responsibility on us. We are going to act like adults. And because we're gonna be acting like adults, does that mean we get an extra cool present, like you know a car?"

"Way to be subtle Laila," I whispered.

"I don't know. We'll have to see…Bye girls," he said as he and Kristen walked out.

"You can't just leave us hanging like that," I screamed at the. "Okay, come on. Let's get to calling."

"Bye the way I wouldn't mind a Rav4! And even though she won't say anything, Laisha won't mind a Audi TT!" Laila added.

After an exhausting 2 hours we had called everyone we needed to meet up and set up an appointment with. We had all the appointments on Saturday, so all the party planning would be done this weekend and then we could just relax until the party. The weekend came closer and we went out on Saturday to get our dresses fitted and measured. They said we should come back the next day to collect them. We thanked them and headed off to meet up with Rob and Kristen to go to our first appointment. We needed them there to finalize all the details. With all that done we came home exhausted. I hung up my dress in my closet as Laila did the same. We met back up with each other in her room. We flopped down on her bed and opened her laptop. She went to check her e-mail and saw an e-mail from our brother.

"Oh My God!" I said.

"What!?!" she said as she looked at me with a panicked look on her face.

"We forgot to invite our brother!" I exclaimed.

"Oh, you're right," she got out her phone and called our brother. I told her to put it on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, have we ever told you how much we love and what bad memory we have and how much we love you? Did we emphasize how much we love you?"

"You forgot to invite me to your birthday party didn't you?"

"Psshh. How could you think that? I mean seriously. Maybe. Yes," we whispered as our voices got softer and softer in a timid way. "We are so sorry and you are the best brother ever and we are so sorry again."

"It's all right. Relax. And don't worry. I'm already coming home on March 31 for a week. I wouldn't miss your birthdays for anything."

"Thank you so much. Can't wait to see you. Love you. Bye."

"Bye Laisha, bye Laila."

We fell asleep on Laisha's bed that night. When we woke up we heard Rob yelling at us, "Get up! You're gonna be late!"

I looked at the time and saw that Laisha was already half way across the room. We got ready and thankfully made it to school with 5 minutes to spare. When school ended we stayed afterwards to help with the Prom setup. Prom was May 28 and we had to help get finalize everything so that everything would be ready to start decorating in time for Prom. By the time we got home it was 6:00pm. We didn't have any homework thankfully and we were just lying on Laila's bed. Looking up at her ceiling, we saw hundreds of pictures of the Jonas Brothers.

Laila randomly said, "I want to get some more Jonas Brothers posters. Let's go to Wal-Mart. We went to the kitchen where Rob and Kristen were cooking and asked them if we could go to Wal-Mart to get some posters.

"Are you kidding me? Don't you think you have enough Jonas Brothers posters?" Rob questioned us.

"You can never have enough posters let alone Jonas Brothers posters," I replied. "So can we go?"

"Fine, Kristen, can you drive them?"

"Yeah, are you okay to finish dinner?"

"Yeah. Just be home by 7:00. I want the dinner to be warm."

"Thank you Rob," we said.


End file.
